The Lion and the Slytherin
by kuba360
Summary: What would have happened if Harry ran away from his Uncles house after the snake incident follow harry as he progresses true hogwart with friends and a marriage contract bad grammer in the first 4 chapters they will slowly be rewritten back to reg updates
1. a beginning of a story (Rw)

Harry Potter woke up in his cupborad under the stairs to his aunt howling voice " WAKE UP WAKE UP FREAK" said aunt Petunia. Harry woke up dazzed it wasnt the first time he was wokin up like that but it was never that loud he stareded at the ceiling of his so called 'room' .Than he rembered it was his cousins birthday. He came out of his cupboard dressed in a over sized shrt and ugly brown pants and started to make breakfeast his cousin Dudley shouting "WERE IS MY BREAKFAST?" and uncle Vernon hurryng harry up "come on boy hurry up unless you want a balck eye" to which harry replied by gulping suddenly the phne rang and Petunia answered the phone "Dursley residence Mrs Figg yes ohh im so sorry ofcourse not a problem" she said in her most pleasent voice of course Harry new it was just a cover up she hung up the phone and whispered to Vernon something Harry didnt catch Vernon looked ready to kill. "Your coming with us freak that bitch from across the street is away and so I have to take you with us "he raised his hand as if he going to hit Harry but didnt.

After breakfast his uncle told him to get in to the car thy said there goiing to the zoo of course Dudley coudnt keep his mouth closed and whined "Dad cant we just leave the freak here he is going to ruin my birthday" Vernon just muttered about extra presents which sout Dudley up Uncle Vernon siad nothing and got into his car and started the engine went to the zoo.

During the car ride Dudley started hitting Harry as he knew Harry couldnt do anything about ride to london was spent with Dudley hitting Harry Vernon cursing at the traffic and Petunia calming Vernon finally Arrived however vernon didnt want to take Harry but the cashier said it will be chaeaper for 4 so Vernon paid for Harry.

For the first time in his life Harry truly enjoyd himself.he got to see all the diffrent animals and he even got to see sankes his favourite animal of all the snake as they entered the reptile house the temperture became more humeid and warm so it was stuffy not uncomfortablly but stuffy never the ran up to a king cobra habitat but it wouldnt wake up so he moved over to a diffrent animal Harry looked at the cobra and said "dont worry that is just the way he is " suddenlly the cobra looked up at slithered to the glass ""**a ssspeaker unheard off you live with thisss swineee"****Harry looked at the snake suprised that it could understand it and than Dudley pushed Him out of the way Harry fell he looked at him the glass disappered and Dudley fell in the snake however took the chance slid to Harry thanked Him and left Just like that Vernon owever looked angry dragged harry out of the zoo and drove the family they got Home Vernon Lunged at harry dragged him to the kitchen Took of his Belt and Lashed it at harrys Bottom Harry Just counted the blows 1...2...3...6...20 until he passed out Harry walk up a couple of hours later on the doorstep of privet drive Vernon opened the door and so Harry was locked in his cupboard**

**An**

**This is the first rewrite of my story i hope its better than the orginal i will first rewrite the first 5 chapters before i publish tha 6th one please send me a review and pm me with ideas and things i need to fix **

**kuba**


	2. running away

i would like to say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story even followed me kuba360

disclamier :the charcters are the property of J.K Rowling

Harry was thinking why did his uncle throw him out he was thinking hard but then he hard his Uncle raging voice "Petunia were getting rid of that freak"  
said Vernon with his raging to the front door to retrive Harry. He knew has less than a minute think however hes timeing was wrong his Vernon just grabing him bye the scruff of the neck and throw him into his cupboard Harry said nothing being used to the this treatment.  
Harry may have been used to the treatment did not stop him from crying quietly. Hours have passed and Harry has mayed his choice hes going to run when his aunt unlocks his door tomrrow morning. So morning has came his aunt unlocked his cupboard door he darted out with the little money he had collected from his cousin he wasnt looking his aunt was amazed she was calling for Vernon. But Harry was long gone form private drive.  
Harry ran into the town of Little Whinging Harry counted his money he had 18 pounds he went into the second had shop and got new pants and a shirt for 5 pounds.

Harry still had 13 pounds and went to a kiosk and ask how mouch is a but ticket to London. he woman at the counter said it is 5 pounds Harry paid the bus ticket and went to London.  
Harry was Facnated he did not know what to had no family and was on his own. Harry was walking throw out London When he suddenly saw a family off four the family suddenly the family ran up to him. All of them were looking at hi saying his name "harry harry is that you" the family spoke But the the man quieted them down giveing harry time to think " I am Harry who are you" Harry said half scared half excited the man said " I am lacubus Greengrass " said the man lacubus was tall around 6ft6 with brown hair and blue eyes then one of daughters said " I am daphne Greengrass" she was the eldest of the 2 she had light skin and blonde hair and the cutest blue eyes. The mother said "im Elanor Greengrass" Harry could see that daphne resembled her mothers looks ecept the eyes.  
Then the the child spoke "im astoria Greengrass" Assotria was why diffrent then Daphne she was resembling her father.  
Harry did not know how did they know his name until lacubus spoke "Harry were were you for the last 9 years were are you staying" said lacubus Harry said "who are you exactly im staying no where i ran awy from home" the Greengrass family were shcoked until Daphne spoke "what do you mean you ran " harry replied "i lived with my aunt and uncle but i ran away this morning and i dont know were to stay "Elanor spoke this time "you dont know your hertiage and you stayed with Petunia if Lily was alive she would hazve fit". Why was this woman talking about his mum but was snapped out off his thought wen lacubus spoke " were taking you to our house and tommrow will speak more" said lacubus

taking Harry with them.

and so ends ch2 of my story plz r&amp;r before i forget lacubus is Latin for jacob


	3. waking up

sorryfor the long wait but all the neagtives review made be sad ill update regulary say once a week

the disclamir applys kuba360

Harry woke up shocked he was ins comftreble bed in a grand manor house he still was dazed he just ran away from home and next he knew he wakes up in a grand home*pop* "Jesus" shouted harry when a tiny creature popedon his bed the elf told him to get dressed and go into the kitchen for breakfast when harry went down and sat down a plate wit full english breakfast appeared before him harry ate faster than a pack of wolves lacubus started asking harry questions which harry barley answeared becuaee he nearly started harry stopped answering lacubus started saying "godamn fucking bastards"

_-it was late afternoon when lacubus called harry into his study thay started taking about harrys adoption after about an hour lacubus and then lacubus wanted to laern more about harry.

-Daphne Greengrass was sitting in her room and reading a book but codn conentrate wa it because of harry it was because of the eyes yes thoose green eyes and her icy blue eyes mixed they looked so well together as if there haerts wanted to be together bu coudnt she was starting hogwarts in 6 weeks and her birth day was in 5 weeks she started to read her book again

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office looking at his device that monitored privet drive but there was no sign of harry albus was pissed becuause if that boy found about his hertiage to soon he will have trouble his plan was simple get potter into a migically contract marry him of to the weasely girl and then kill him it was simple but so hard but albus thaught he will succed

and there you have at the 3rd ch r&amp;R ill be changing the name of the story so sugestions there will be a lot of dumbles bashing also a lot of weasly


	4. birthdays and revaltions

What's up guys this is another chapter of the lion and the slytherin I'm still looking for suggestions on a new title because this one does not suit the story and i have good news I got Microsoft word which means no more spelling mistakes the disclaimer applies

Harry woke up at 10 in the morning two weeks after his conversation with lacobus harry still taught about what lacobus said about his adoption and then he taught about a conversation the night before

(flash back)

lacobus called harry into his study "take a sit harry" lacobus ushered him into his comfortable armchair in his study then they started talking "harry Dumbledore will start looking for as you were missing for over a month but not to worry we will do everything in our power to make sure that you will not go back to the dursleys tomorrows your birthday which means that you will be receiving your letter tomorrow and you will be going to diagonal ally after Daphne's birthday"

(end flashback)

Harry remembered conversation well because the mention of the dursleys harry thought more but finally he got up when harry reached downstairs it wasn't hard finding your way around the manor becase the elves gave him an excellent tour of the house once he reached the dining hall he sat down everyone was asleep except lacobus and harry because lacobus had to go to the office in the ministry once harry sat down a owl dropped a a letter In front of harry.

harry read the letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEAD MASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

Dear Mr Potter

we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry please find a list of all necessary books and equipment Term begins on September 1 we await your owl by no later than the 31st of July

Minerva McGonagall

harry read the letter turned it over and wrote down his reply calling one of the grenngrasses owls teeing the letter to its claw let it fly away after eating breakfast harry got dressed and waited for Daphne to get up so they could fly around the pitch because harry found out that he has a a talent for flying it was the same after noon when lacobus returned to home with the news that Harrys adoption had succeeded the family rejoyed bcause that meant that harry could stay with them it was that night when lacobus called both harry and daphne into his study "the reason I called the two of you here is because I need to tell you something very importuned both of you are in a marriage contract your probably why the two of you have a soul bond" everyone was speech less the kids minds were racing daphne was thinking so she had a soul bond with that boy she loved the idea while daphne had positive thoughts harry was shiting it his mind racing hen lacobus explained "a marriage contract means that he two of you have to be married " lacobus explained to harry

and there you have it lads another chapter done I finally got word so less spellings mistakes also I will be deleting my other story and making a complete new one about a non magic fic harry will still be a cop but you know what i mean remember im still looking for suggestions for a ne name because this one dosent fit because ill give you a spoiler harry will not be in Gryffindor an suggestions are welcome pm me if you have one R&amp;r this a new version of the chapter because I had decided to not put in the part with starting the soul bond because it was to soon for them to start after all they are only ten

kuba360


	5. aftermaeth of contract

Harry sat there dumbfounded he looked from right to left from Daphne to lacubus. His mind in overdrive opening his mouth like a gold fish doing nothing but sucking in air. Daphne looked on the verge of tears while lacubus sat there not knowing what to do he decided to clear the air."Daphne can you leave me and Harry alone for a minute" Daphne just nodded and stood up and spoke to Harry "Harry are you alright " .Of course he knew its a stupid question.Harry replied "its just that I dont want to hurt her i know her a matter of weeks and i dont want to hurt her even though we are soul bonded and mates i just know ill do something and make her hate me im a freak "he started bashing his hands until lacubus stopped him "harry your arent a freak Dumbledore made a big mistake daphne loves you he knows you 2 weeks and she is already falling for you"

Harry gaped at him "i just im sorry i ….I i am sorry its just..." Lacubus finished "9 years of pschylogical abuse Harry we will help if you let Daphne she will Help you did you know your parents had a soul bond and they hated each other till our 7th year Harry my daughter willove let her in all of us will help you with the things you lacked "now dont worry and go remember let her in " Harry bid lacubus a good night and left he went to Elanor and asked did she see Daphne who replied that she ran to her room crying.

Harry ran up th stairs 3 at a time he reached daphnes door and knocked when he didnt hear a response he came in to find daphne crying on her bed it made him cringe with guilt with guilt"Daphne listen to me please"Daphne started to calm down harry kneeled infront of her "daphne please listen to me its not i dont want ot marry you its just i dont want to hurt you " daphne looked at him with puffy red eyes that still showed her crystal blue ones which melted harrys heart away she hugged him he pulled himself up on the bed and they held on to each other as if they were each others life lines and they fell asleep like this holding to each other. lacubus walked on them and a samile immeditly grew on his face looking at his daughter sleeping so peaceful he closed the door to let them sleep.

The next morning harry woke up and he couldnt move because of Daphne wraping her self areound him when daphne woke up she blushed terrbily she started to apolgise but stopped mid centre i the sentence harry just put a finger on her lips they parted and harry went to get changed half an hour later they both went downstairs for breakfast the greengrass parents were both happy to see them walk in children spent the rest of the day flying around until they were to tired and hungry enjoying there remaining weeks of the summer before Hogwarts

5 weeks later after the conversation off the contract it was daphnes birthday and her letter arrived similer to harrys and since it was her birthday daphne decided to have a small party of harry hrself her sister tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini she also Invited Neville Longbottom since the boy didnt have freinds so the six of them decided to have some fun and games Neville who was shy at first but he warmed up to the children and so the children had the most fun building a treehouse as thats what Daphne wanted the children had great fun building it and so at 7 clock that night the children before going home decided that the 6 of them will sit together on the train when the children left Harry and Daphne decided to do something that bonded them for life they kissed each other it wasnt a passionte kiss but not a chaste either and when they finished they both had the goofiest grins ever and so the children went to bed after an exciting day of fun and games and tomorrow they will get there school supplies

my dear readers surprise i decided to continue the story as t was bugging me this story will be written up regulary now and updated however i dont know the schedule due to school ill try to smeer in a chapter next week as i will be off school i hope you enjoyed this chapter read and review i still need a new name for this story pm with any ideas or a name i will read them all

Kuba


End file.
